Surface cleaning apparatuses, such as vacuum cleaners are configured for cleaning a wide variety of common household surfaces such as bare flooring, including tile, hardwood, laminate, vinyl, and linoleum, as well as carpets, rugs, countertops, stove tops and the like. Vacuum cleaners have a suction source for generating a suction force at a nozzle in contact with the surface to be cleaned, and a system for separating and collecting debris (which may include dirt, dust, hair, and other debris) from a working airstream for later disposal. Typical systems include cyclonic separation systems, centrifugal separation systems, bulk separation systems, or filter bag systems. For non-bag systems, the collection system includes a unit or module in which debris is collected and that is removed from the vacuum cleaner for emptying collected debris.
BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION
According to one aspect of the invention, a surface cleaning apparatus includes a separating and collection assembly having a housing defining a collection chamber adapted to receive debris and having a debris outlet at a lower end thereof, a door at a lower end of the housing selectively closing the debris outlet, an exhaust grill within the housing, a debris ejector reciprocally moveable within the housing, and a push rod operably coupled to the debris ejector. The debris ejector comprises an ejector plate adapted for vertical displacement relative to the exhaust grill and comprises an opening accommodating the exhaust grill. The ejector plate passes in proximity to the exhaust grill in order to remove debris that accumulates on the exhaust grill when the debris ejector is vertically displaced relative to the exhaust grill.